Torn Fate
by Shadow62
Summary: REVIVED CH.2 Somewhat AU- Kagome is born in Inuyasha's time as a miko, along with Kikyou. She has half the Shikon jewel as does Kikyou. Inuyasha is with Kikyou and Kagome is with Kouga. One day, Kagome is injured and taken care of by Inu
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one- Saving a mortal ***********************  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said as he jumped off in the other direction. Kikyou glared behind him as the blur of red left her sight. He could be so stubborn sometimes. It seemed the jewel was all he wanted. She sighed, recalling their latest argument. Of course Inuyasha was pestering her to go get the other part of the jewel. The one in the other miko's hands. She had continuously told him no. But he wouldnt listen. And so he kept bugging and bugging until she went off on him. He didnt understand. She doubted he ever would. She was not allowed to lay eyes upon the other part of the jewel, it was as simple as that. She sighed again and turned from the direction Inuyasha had leapt off in. Hed come back. In time. He always did. But this time Kikyou doubted it would be so soon. It had been a big fight for their standers, (Without the involvement of arrows or swords). She fingered the half of the Shikon no Tama around her neck. She recalled the day, long ago, when she was given this half. She was told to protect it, and she did. But all they would tell her about the other half was that it was being well guarded by another Miko not far from here. She had wondered from time to time who this Miko was. What kind of power she had. Kikyou sighed and continued to pick the flowers. How long would it take Inuyasha to come back this time? ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran. He was angry. Kikyou had told him over and over again about the other part of the jewel and that it could grant one wish to the owner. Before he met Kikyou he had wanted to become full youkai. She wanted him to become human. He didnt know anymore. He loved Kikyou and it seemed she loved him as well. But he didnt want to give up his power and become easy target. He was sure that once Sesshoumaru found out he was human he would come for him. Also, he would not be able to use the Tetsusaiga any longer. For he would have no more of his youkai blood. He felt so weak when he turned human once a month. He had even hid it from Kikyou. Still to this day, she did not know about it. He sighed, he was still hot. When he decided he was far enough away from Kikyou he set down on a large tree limb and leaned back.  
  
Time got away from him as he set there. He did not plan to go back to Kikyou so soon. No. He would wait a while until he was cooled down, or she decided to come look for him. It was getting dark now, and the moon was rising. Soon, within the next few days, he would become human once more. The almost full moon hung in the sky as a haunting reminder. He cursed his human blood. He hated turning human. Feeling weak. But it seemed Kikyou didnt understand that. She was mortal, yes she was. But she was not weak. She was a miko. She had power. Should be become human he would have no power and he didnt like the idea of relying upon Kikyou for protection. That was just not the way it was. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream. He lifted up, his ears twitching. He was sure what he had heard. It had been a female scream. And definitely mortal. Without hesitation he jumped off in the direction of the scream. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked from the den hotly. Damn that Kouga! She cursed. By the look she was giving, none of the pack dared to stop her. They knew how she was when she was mad. Especially at Kouga. They feared it. And always, it seemed, Kouga was doing something to piss her off. She had been with them for years now. Sense her village had been destroyed in a youkais search for the Shikon no tama. And her, only a little thing, had been taken in and raised by the former leader. Now, it was Kouga that was the leader. He had taken over, having killed off the former leader. Kagome knew this would happen. The leader knew this would happen. He had pulled her aside and told her so. She sighed, recalling that day.  
  
The leader was getting old in his years and could no longer fight as well as he used to. There was talk within the pack that Kouga wished to become leader. Kagome didnt think that. Kouga wouldnt do that, or so she believed. She wanted to believe. She liked Kouga, and it seemed Kouga liked her. He was always bringing her his catch for the day. And protecting her when a youkai got to close. But she couldnt believe the rumors that Kouga planned to take control of the pack. The leader on the other hand, had every reason to believe so. He took Kagome aside. Told her that she was loved like his very own cub, and that it was his time to go. That she must not feel sad, that she must guide the pack along with Kouga. After the leader was gone, after that battle, she had fulfilled what he had said and she became Kougas mate. A lot of good that did. Two months into the union and already Kouga was pressuring her. He wanted her half of the Shikon no tama. And no matter how many times she told him no, it didnt matter.  
  
She loved Kouga, she did. But to a point. A mortal can only take so much, and her only sixteen summers old. Was it not enough that she was protecting the jewel from other youkais, did she have to protect it from her own mate as well? She walked, not knowing how far she had gone until she no longer recognized the territory she had entered. Everything looked different. The trees, the river, the scent of things. She placed a hand around the Shikon no tama which was, as always, hanging around her neck. Every one of her senses seemed to tense. Youkais were all around her. They had sensed the jewel. Panic filled her. In her anger she had forgotten her bow and quiver. She was as good as dead now.  
  
From the bushes came an ugly youkai. He had pimply green skin, he was about nine feet tall and had red eyes. His sharp toothed mouth was dripping with saliva, that made a sizzling sound as it hit the ground. Poison. Kagome did the only thing she could do at this point. She ran. The youkai was closing in on her, yelling at her to give him the jewel. Kagome tripped and fell, she looked up and he was standing over her. She screamed. An earsplitting scream, as the claw of the giant monster came down and hit her across her stomach. Blood poured from her wound and onto her clothing. She fought to stay conscious, wanting to fight back. Wondering where Kouga was at this moment, if he would avenge her. Through everything she believe he loved her, and she loved him. A blur of red caught her blurring vision, it was headed straight for the monster.  
  
Inuyasha saw the huge green lizard youkai and immediately attack it, not even bothering at that moment to see who he had saved. Not until the first blow was forced, knocking the lizard back a bit. That was when he looked down, and a horrid appearance met his eyes. There was a young raven haired girl, with blood spilling from her stomach. That was simple enough, it was until Inuyasha saw her face.  
  
"K-Kikyou!"  
  
He yelled as the lizard regained his ground. Inuyasha turned angrily to the monster and stretched his claws.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"  
  
With that one attack, the lizard youkai was slain, his body falling in pieces around them. Inuyasha landed next to the girl he believed to be Kikyou. He now had a good look at her, and she looked like Kikyou, but there was something different. Her scent was not the same. It was more..pleasant. Not tainted with sadness. Her clothes were different as well. She did not have on the miko kimono, but what looked to be youkai clothing, and a bit skimpy at that. A short wolf skin shirt, that lapped over one shoulder, with a bit of black underneath it. A wolf skin skirt, with a bit of white underneath it. She had her hair up in a ponytail, which was visible even though she was laying down with it around her head.  
  
This couldnt be Kikyou..  
  
He bent down, the scent of blood now over taking him. He moved the hair from her face and gasped. It looked like Kikyou, but younger. What the hell was going on! She was still bleeding and the wound was almost bubbling, poisoned no doubt. He lifted her in his arms, holding her close to him. She was freezing, blood was spilling onto his shirt from her wound. He had to find a safe place for them, were he could look at her wounds, not that he might be able to help. He took off running into the direction of an empty cave he knew.  
  
Whoever you are.please be ok.. 


	2. The Other Miko

Chapter two- The other Miko  
  
Night had settle heavily upon them. The rays of the sunlight dying out, not that any had made its way into the cave. A figure stood at the entrance to the cave, pausing briefly he sniffed the air. No one was in there. With a sigh of relief he picked up the figure he had laid so gently on the ground, wrapped inside his red kimono top, back into his arms and ran inside. He didnt run to fast, not wanting to hurt her more. But he had to hurry. She was getting colder by the moment and he could smell the poison on her, hearing her skin bubbling from it. If he didnt hurry the poison would seep into her veins and it would be to late. Quickly he set up a fire, wrapping her tightly yet gently in his kimono top, setting her by the fire onto a small bed that was there. Quickly he ran from the cave, trying to remember what Kikyou had tried to teach him about herbs. Now he thought he should have listened.  
  
He sniffed out the herbs that he thought were the right ones and hurried back to the cave, now trying to remember how to use them. Ah! He had it. A brew. He had to brew the herbs. He made a quick stop by a nearby lake and gathered some water, and he quickly ran back to the cave. He found her there, still where he had laid her. Though she was wrapped tightly and next to a fire she was still shivering and her lips were a pale blue. He could smell it now. The scent of death that had settled upon her. If he didnt hurry, she would die. He boiled the water, dropping in the amounts of herbs that he was almost sure of, it coming back to him now, vaguely. When the brew was done, some time later, he gathered it up into a small bowl and lifted the young miko into his lap. He parted her lips slowly, using the bowl, and slowly pulled the liquid into her mouth.  
  
He heard it flow down her throat and she moved slightly, coughing just a bit, yet not waking up. She was still so cold. Inuyasha could only think of one more thing to do, which he was reluctant to do now. But she looked so much like Kikyou, and she was in such need of him right now. But who was she? And why was he helping her anyway. She was a mortal, him a hanyou and if given the chance a youkai. She had the other part of the jewel, was she the other miko? Inuyasha shook his head. Why was he thinking of these thoughts now, when this girls life was on the line. He was trying to be good, he had promised Kikyou he would be. So, somewhat reluctantly, he pulled the miko to him, trying to warm her up. Little by little the warmth came back into her body, as her cheeks began to color. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had set, casting a shadow across the glistening waterfall of the wolves den. Muffled voices could be heard inside of the den. Laughter, cheering and music. No one seemed to notice that Kagome was gone, and if they did they had said nothing. Most assumed she had gone after Kouga, or Kouga had found her and they were together. So everyone just went along with what they were doing. No one saw the shadow that had entered the cave. No one sensed the power. They were either to drunk or not paying attention. He stood there, watching them, his gaze glancing at each one of them. Only one sensed his presence. Only one could tell. And she came up behind him, placing a hand on his back. He didnt move, he just gave her a sideways look.  
  
"Welcome back, Kouga."  
  
She said in a soft voice, but so everyone could hear it. The music stopped, as did the laughter and dancing. Then the cheering started that Kouga had returned safely from his trip. Kouga didnt care about that. Nor did he moved the women's hand from his back. He just looked at her for a moment. She was a beauty, and any wolf youkai would be happy to have her. With her long flowing black silk hair, that she most of the time kept up. Her slender petite body, and the way she wore her kimono, how snug it was, fitting to her every curve. Her tanned skin and dark green eyes. Yes, she was a beauty. And countless youkais had tried to claim her. But she had her eyes set on one, and one only. Kouga.  
  
"Remove your hand, Usagi, before I remove it for you."  
  
Kouga said in a deep warning voice. Usagi simply smiled and retracted her hand, letting it rest in the sleeves of her kimono. Kouga glanced around, searching the crowd of youkais for one firmilar face. When he could not find it, he called for silence. And that is what he got.  
  
"Where is my mate. Where is Kagome!"  
  
He demanded, and by the looks upon the wolves face, they had no idea, though none would say it. Kougas eyes were threatening, flaring with anger, waiting for someone to answer. And someone did. Usagi.  
  
"Lord Kouga."  
  
She said in her soft manipulative tone. He turned his gaze to her, as did everyone else.  
  
"I believe Kagome left early this morning, not to long after you."  
  
She said, and Kougas eyes widened. This morning.it was already well into the night. Where was she?! He turned fully around to face Usagi. A growl escaping his throat he couldnt stop.  
  
"Where did she go."  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Kouga advanced towards Usagi, who held her ground, he stopped in her face.  
  
"You knew this, and yet you did not go after her."  
  
His voice was threatening in itself. Usagi felt a trickle of fear befall her, and she gulped. Kouga always managed to do this.  
  
"I.I t-tried. She would-wouldnt listen. She was angry."  
  
Kouga growled again and raised his fist, gasps ran out as they thought he was to hit Usagi. But he hit the wall next to her and turned away, a large hole in the spot he had struck.  
  
"I want every available wolf to be searching. Do not rest until my Kagome is found!"  
  
They hadnt needed to be told twice, as the men grabbed their spears and weapons and headed out into the night. Kouga turned back to Usagi.  
  
"And as for you, if Kagome is not found and brought back unharmed, then it shall be on your head."  
  
With that, Kouga himself went out to search, leaving only Usagi in the cave. She forced herself to stop shaking and in her mind she cursed Kagomes very being. How she wanted and yearned for Kouga, and yet a mortal had him. But in time, Usagi knew, she would have Kouga all to herself, and that brought a smile onto her face as she retreated into the shadows of the cave. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The fire blazed within the darkness, casting shadows upon the cave walls. Two figures could be seen, one wrapped tightly in cloth and in the arms of the other. The young miko Kagome, whom had been poisoned, was beginning to wake. Her eyes fluttered, slowly opening. The pain had dulled, whatever medicines she had taken had seemed to help. She took in where she was, the smell of the burning wood, and the fell of the warm fire. She was still so cold, but she was alive. She traced her memory, trying to find out what happened. She remembered being at the den this morning. Being mad at Kouga as he insisted on going to the other wolf clan. And storming out of the den to think. Next she knew, she was being attacked by a large youkai and she realized she didnt have her arrows. After being sliced in the stomach she fell into unconsciousness, having the last thing she saw being a blur of red.  
  
Ok, I've for all that.now where am I?  
  
Kagome slowly moved her head, trying to see if she was alone. She couldnt be. Whomever had helped her had to still be within this cave. She could smell them, and they smelled so.sweet. The years she had grown up with the wolf tribe had not gone to waist, she had learned to stretch her senses, as well as her miko powers. Kagome froze. She could sense two presence's. One was mortal, and one was youkai. Kagome then realized she was against something warm, something that was moving. She looked up to see the sleeping face of Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and she all but jumped back, stirring Inuyasha enough to wake him.  
  
"What! Where is it!.huh?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and remembered where he was. He looked around for the miko and found her looking at him in shock and somewhat fearful. She looked fine enough, her wound no longer sizzled with the poison and the color had returned to her cheeks. How much she resembled..Kikyou.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kagome asked, taking Inuyasha off guard. Kagomes eyed widened more as she realized exactly what Inuyasha was. A hanyou. She had heard yet never seen one before, though she was sure that would change when Kouga and her had cubs. But to see one now, one that was not of her blood, she was shocked.  
  
"You.. your a hanyou."  
  
She said in a observant way, but Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Here we go again, he thought. Why do I bother to help people. Inuyasha growled and threw her some clothes he had found earlier. It was a miko kimono.  
  
"Dress. Your clothes smell like blood and poison."  
  
He said angrily before starting to walk from the cave, Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Did you.. were you the one.that saved me?"  
  
Her voice now sounded so sweet, so thankful, so angelic, that Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah. now get dressed."  
  
And with that he walked from the cave. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, due to the fact I didnt realize how SHORT this chapter was, I have revised and added more. ENJOY!~  
  
Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter, for some reason I think im starting to slip on this story. *Shrugs* Anyho, hope you enjoy, ill update again asap. Now to reviews.  
  
MewMewStrawberry- hehe, the way I envisioned it in my mind the outfit was a bit skimpy. Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
inulover4ever101- thankies n.n;;  
  
......- no name huh? Dun worry, ill finish it before I end it. O.o did that make any sense?  
  
Tranador- thanks.hmmm..didnt think of that, perhaps. Ill have to add that in somewhere. But right now all Inuyashas worried about is her life, not that she has mated with Kouga.  
  
Inulover626- thankies and I will ^_^  
  
Ok, those are all the reviews I could find for this story in my mailbox. Hope you all enjoy it and ill update asap.  
~Shadow Amata~ 


End file.
